


jesus saves, i spend

by aestheticisms (R_Vienna)



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, Spoilers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Vienna/pseuds/aestheticisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>touko fukawa / byakuya togami: girls who want things they can't have, and boys with serial killer grins. </p><p>(while jesus is saving I’m spending all my days, in backgrounds and landscapes with the languages of saints.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	jesus saves, i spend

_"Beauty is relative_ ," she typed into the worn out keys of a refurbished computer. Her best writing came out of this disaster of a laptop, it was a proven fact. She wrote on weekdays, on weekends, she wrote during school holidays, and during the five minute passing period between gym and economics, because Hope's Peak Academy’s computer lab was open at all hours, and a girl has to write when she needs to write. Writing was very important to Touko Fukawa. She spun words into silver and gold, and hung them up on display, they were elegant tapestries in beautiful homes, they were pages bound in worn leather and bronze plated titles. 

But, she liked other things too. Writing was what made her a household name. Her love for the written word was important, yes, but she wanted more than that.

There was a boy who sat in front of her in homeroom. He’s a devil dressed in black, always smirking, always the tallest man in the room, despite being in the presence of giants. She admired him from afar, like the heroines in her best sellers, sighed into her palm when he tilted his head up, and stretched his arms out, forcing himself not to yawn during one of their less exciting history lectures. Touko tried not to reach out, and brush her fingers against his blonde hair, angelic and glorious, tried not to tug and make him look at her.

He never looked at her. She’s taken this reality as an accepted fact, a piece of unaltered truth, and tucked it into her blouse, next to her heart. He looked at a universe beyond the silver spectacles, and into a world under the Togami Conglomerate, he saw into a world filled with influence and power, and oh, her darling loves influence and power. His blood sings for it. But he’s always so cold, so angry, she doesn’t know how he’s going to take over the world when he’s giving it his trademarked, patented cold shoulder. The other students kept their distance, they stared and whispered, but never ventured close. Even the most brazen of students, Kyouko Kirigiri, (that stupid, wretched, undeserving bitch) skirted around conversation with her darling Byakuya.

Touko clenched her fists at the thought of the lavender haired super detective, and snarled, striking out words in her word document. The typing program was a mess of gibberish and jumbled syntax, and the glasses wearing girl let out a screech in irritation. She slammed the computer shut, and pushed away from the desk, scowling, arms crossed over her chest.

Her darling byakuya yearned for conversation with that stupid, stupid, stupid girl. Kirigiri-san would float from corner to corner, whispering into Makoto Naegi’s ear, she would whisper words that would make his cheeks tint rogue and then some. Togami would glare from his desk in the back of the classroom, lips twitching in scorn, he would drop a sarcastic snip about the lovebirds, and scoff. 

But he didn’t stop trying, and Touko hated that. Touko Fukawa hated many things about Kirigiri-san, but the fact that her beloved looked at her, was the main perpetuator of her distress. 

Byakuya Togami never looked at her. But goddamn, did he look good. She smiled at the thought of him in his school blazer, top two buttons untucked, sleeves rolled to the elbows, yes, she remembered the image clearly. It was the most disheveled she’d ever seen him, his tie loose, his angelic hair plastered against his forehead.

Touko licked her lips.

Her fingers were frantic above her keyboard, they tapped and clicked against the plastic, she wrote and wrote, frenetic now. 

* * *

  _scene start._  


A lonely and unoccupied hallway, the middle of June, a bell separated them from summer break. A girl with thick, dark purple braids stands demurely next to her locker, fumbling with the lock, looking for her shoes. At the entrance of the locker room, stands a newcomer, with silver glasses and blonde hair. He enters with a flourish, a sarcastic chortle, and waltzes towards the girl. He taps her shoulder, and she lets out a screech, a generic _kyaaah_!!, and falls into his arms. He scoffs, and sets her up right, not before a prolonged gaze into each others eyes, she finds herself lost in his blue gaze, an ocean on hurricane watch. His cheeks flame, and he brushes it off with a derogatory retort, and she’s back to her previous state, rattling and rambling about a random subject of nobody’s interest. She tries to keep him involved, but he doesn’t really care. She takes a deep breath, and tries to be brave. She goes on her tip toes, and grabs his tie, pulling him close, their noses brush. He stammers, and she tries on an award winning smile, something charming and seductive and sexy, but it’s silly to even pretend, but she kisses him anyway. 

He kisses her back, wraps his arms around her small waist, presses her frame against his, and it’s ravenous--

__scene end._ _

* * *

Touko screamed and threw her computer aside, because she knew the only place she would be able to win Togami’s heart was within the confines of her skull. 

**Author's Note:**

> A TWO PART STORY ABOUT MY FAVORITE PSYCHOPATHS  
> YELLS INTO THE NIGHT 
> 
> before means before,,,,the game of mutual killing......  
> so after means.....after the game of mutual killing......
> 
> ok bye until tomorrow


End file.
